ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Alien Magma
are a race of aliens that first appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Leo. They appeared in episodes 1, 2, and 30, "The Death of Seven! Tokyo Is Sinking!", "The Great Sinking! Twilight of the Japanese Archipelago", and "The Monster's Favor" (respectively). This Alien Race is also responsible for the Destruction of Ultraman Leo's Home Planet of L77. Subtitle: Character History 'Ultraman Leo' to be added 'Alien Magma II' to be added 'Andro Melos' A Trio of Alien Magma reappeared in the series, Andro Melos, as part of the Guar Army. They appeared in episodes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, and 7. Long ago, three Alien Magmas had gotten together and honed their skills in battle through harsh training, thus earning themselves a fearful reputation throughout the Universe. Once acquiring the skill and reputation they desired, the Alien Magma trio further spread their terror throughout the Universe by joining the Guar Army as their Troops to serve in their diabolical plans. Now a part of the Guar Army, the Alien Magma trio would ravage the Universe until their were confronted on Planet S46 by the Andro Super Warrior: Andro Wolf. Andro Wolf tried his best, and it seemed that he was able to handle the three aliens by himself. However he was suddenly ambushed by the leaders of the Guar Army: Juda, Mold, and Gina, who assisted the Alien Magma trio in attacking Andro Wolf together. Luckily, Andro Wolf was able to escape from the ambush and he managed to make it back to the Andro Base before he could be killed. As Andro Wolf was left behind to recover from his injuries, the rest of the Andro Super Warriors set out to Planet Nutts to find Andro Wolf's attackers and destroy them. While Andro Melos was exploring Nutt's Alpha Planet, he was ambushed by the Alien Magma trio! Like Wolf previously, the combined skills of the Alien Magma Trio was only on par with that of Melos, and without the assistance of their masters, Andro Melos was able to hold his own despite the odds being against him. Finally after managing to disarm the Aliens, Andro Melos killed two of the Alien Magmas with his Double Lancer, while their leader was finally killed when Andro Melos cleaved into his hip with his Double Saber. 'Ultraman Mebius' to be added 'Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie' Alien Magma reappeared in the film, Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie as one of Ultraman Belial's revived 100 Monster Army. Alien Magma teamed up with fellow aliens, Dada, Alien Nackle, and Alien Babalou to take on Rei in the Monster Graveyard. He was eventually killed after Rei transformed into Reimon and knocked him into into a Rock Formation after a spin kick, causing Alien Magma to explode. Later, Alien Magma joined the rest of Ultraman Belial's Monsters in forming the Conglomerate Monster, Beryudora. Alien Magma is one of the monsters that makes up the body. 'Ultraman Ginga' to be added 'Ultraman X' Alien Magma reappeared in the series, Ultraman X. He appeared in episodes 12 and 13, entitled "End of the Rainbow" and "Sword of Victory" (respectively.)http://m-78.jp/x/character/ Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Alien Magma's profile in "Ultraman X" In this series, an Alien Magma once again served as part of the Guar Army. Acting as the bodyguard of Gina Specter (along with Alien Shaplay) the Guar Army had came to Earth in order to find and harvest the power of "Dark Thunder Energy," a dark power source that had been randomly appearing on Earth recently, intent on using the power source to rule the Universe. The Guar Army was eventually met with opposition from Xio and Ultraman X, (who after learning that the Guar Army's leader, Mold Specter, had also attacked Ultraman Ginga, Victory, and UPG in Ginga's Universe) and Alien Magma and Alien Shaplay dealt with Asuna (of Xio) and Arisa (of UPG) by fighting them, easily overpowering both women in combat. However after Alien Magma noticed that Mold Specter was battling against Ultraman Exceed X, Alien Magma left Alien Shaplay to deal with the women and took on his giant form to assist his master in double-teaming Exceed X. Ultimately, Exceed X's inexperience using his new form was no help in battling against Mold Specter and Alien Magma, and was forced to retreat from the fight. Luckily, Arisa and Sho reunited during the fight, and Sho used his EX Red King Spark Doll to distract the Guar Army while the heroes fled from the fight to recover. Sometime later, the Guar Army returned in Area D-7, intent on summoning the entire Guar Army through a portal to assist them. Luckily, Xio returned as well to stop the Army from summoning more of their kind, and both Mold Specter and Alien Magma were confronted by the team of Ultraman X and Ultraman Victory to stop them. Ultraman X transformed into Exceed X to face off against Mold Specter, while Ultraman Victory transformed into Victory Knight to face Alien Magma. Thanks to Sho's teachings though, Exceed X put up a much better fight than before and Mold Specter was weakened by Exceed X's Exceed Slash attacks, while Alien Magma was destroyed by a combination of Victory Knight's Knight Victorium Slash and Knight Victorium Shoot attacks. Appearances in other media 'Ultraman Boy' to be added 'Ultraman Fighting Evolution 0' to be added 'Mega Monster Battle ULTRA MONSTERS NEO' to be added 'Ultra Zone' to be added 'Mega Monster Rush: Ultra Frontier' Other appearances 'Stage Shows' to be added 'Manga' to be added 'Video Games' to be added 'Miscellaneous' to be added Weapons and Abilities to be added Behind the Scenes * to be added Notes * to be added Gallery * to be added References Category:Aliens Category:Ultraman Leo Monsters Category:Andro Melos Monsters Category:Ultraman Mebius Monsters Category:Ultraman Zero Monsters Category:Beryudora's Body Category:Ultraman Ginga Monsters Category:Ultraman X Monsters Category:Monsters that appeared in movies